


Nib Sharp

by AlibiNonsense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But he's fun to write, Free Verse, Gen, He's a horrible little louse isn't he in canon, Hidden Reference to Strangulation, I usually like him but if I met him wow I would sock him in the jaw, Pagan Imagery, Patronising, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rhyming, bird imagery, implied grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibiNonsense/pseuds/AlibiNonsense
Summary: Poor little wing-clipped songbirdWritten to with a feathered pen(What’s wrong, bird?)(Don’t you want a letter?)
Kudos: 5





	Nib Sharp

Poor little wing-clipped songbird

Written to with a feathered pen

(What’s wrong, bird?)

(Don’t you want a letter?)

Little girl wrapped round a little finger

_Index, ring, middle, thumb_

Kind, so kind, what a bleeding heart

Spread across the page

Spread (blood) eagle

Splayed art

Nailed to his every word

Can’t bear to part

(Rage, little bird, rage)

(That’s what I drink)

Two souls kiss under mistletoe

Mistletoe made of what she writes

(Reads pap replies

Poison ivy lies

Tangled round the yew)

Bobbed white berry like a ten thousand league sea light

Black inky blue

_Ginny, it’s an anagram_

**Author's Note:**

> Blood Eagle - A Viking torture in which they pulled your ribs out through your back  
> Pap - Baby food


End file.
